


Battlefield Distractions

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick tumblr prompt fill of "Tracer distracting Widowmaker while she's sniping by eating her ass" that doesn't pretend to be anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Distractions

The fingers gripping into her cheeks were distracting enough, Widowmaker shivering about as she tried her best to keep her focus forward even as Tracer fondled and squeezed at her bare ass. "I am working," she said curtly. "It is bad enough you will not guard the point, but now you are distracting my work as well." Her fingers gripped the trigger a little tighter as she readied herself, focus remaining unwaveringly forward as she did her best to work through the way the hands instinctively urged her to shiver about. Something about the overly eager and forceful touch just hit her in all the right ways, and it drove her up the wall with frustration.

"I'm not stopping you," Tracer said, chipper as could be as she continued to knead the wonderful, shapely behind that she had exposed, not caring the least bit about dealing with the enemy team when she had something even better to deal with instead. Her fingers dug tighter into the amazing ass before her, the lovely cheeks not made the least bit less appealing by the blue tone her skin had taken as she spread them wide and dove hungrily in, refusing to let the opportunity presented before her slip by as she buried her face into the amazing ass.

"Merde," Widowmaker groaned, her fingers nearly slipping as she felt a tongue slither along the cleft of her ass and run right up her needy pucker. She hadn't realized how sensitive it was until the tongue was prodding aggressively at it and she found herself struggling not to shiver and squirm about as the eager licks dragged up and down along her needy hole. The distressing part of it wasn't even just the eagerness behind the licks to her ass, it was the fact that Lena's skilled tongue made such effortless and easy work of going for her back entrance that she couldn't help but let out a little moan of enjoyment as it very quickly dawned on her just how good it felt.

Burying her face in tight and letting the cheeks press against her face, Lena got downright sloppy, finally able to feat on the ass she'd had her eye on for so long, finally hers to devour and delight in, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her. It was wet, with her tongue lapping along and smearing saliva all along the wrinkled entrance and the surrounding area. It was loud, with the noisy kisses and wet, smacking licks downright unchaste and almost embarrassing to hear over and over. But she pressed onward, uncaring about how much her team's sniper was scandalized, embarrassed, or burning up with a shameful and reluctantly embraced sort of pleasure she'd never felt before. This wasn't only about helping Amelie enjoy herself, this was about being able to worship the amazing ass with her lips.

The dancing tongue swirling and prodding against her ass left Amelie struggling more and more with the steadiness of her gun. The fact that Lena was behind her and eating her behind meant that she had to pull up the slack to keep her team from losing as her gun swayed about, shooting down the enemy team as they struggled to get to the point and hide before being shot in the head. And it was intensely frustrating to have to do that while also being worked up into a needy frenzy by the very teammate she was covering for, but there as the moments crept onward she couldn't help but enjoy it too much to handle, out of control even as her fingers faltered and her aim got sloppier.

Tracer loved teasing the delicate little rim with her tongue, loving the sensitive and vulnerable spot hidden between the round cheeks and how much of a response she was getting, eyes closed as she focused on eagerly giving her ass a slow sort of licking, never actually going down and feasting on her bottom as she wanted to, if only to see how far she could push Amelie before she asked her for more. But that was her mistake, because Amelie didn't ask, she simply seized, and a hand gripping her hair and shoving her face in tightly was the only communication she got, and in a heartbeat her tongue was burying itself deep into the gorgeous ass, and Widowmaker tried to one-handedly fire, resulting in her first missed shot of the game. Given the way that the tongue began to rapidly work its way in and out of her behind, though, it was all but certain to not be her last.


End file.
